The invention concerns the telecommunication domain and more precisely a mobile station, such as mobile phone, comprising a radio section which communicates with a base station and a short-range radio section for performing short range radio communication independently of this radio section. The short-range radio section is, for example, an NFC radio section used for communicating with another station, for example a payment terminal. The short-range radio section can also be a Bluetooth radio section.
Mobile terminals can be used for making payments, sending coupons or money to other mobile terminals. The problem with short-range radio communication is that the user of a terminal having such a mobile terminal is not always aware that his mobile terminal is in a short-range communication mode. Often, only a small indication on the screen of the mobile indicates that the short-range radio communication is active. If the user has inadvertently activated the short-range communication on his mobile, some unscrupulous people are able to read information present in the mobile phone without the consent of the user, for example an entry card. There exists also the danger that an unwanted financial transaction can occur if an unscrupulous person brings a reader close to the mobile terminal when the short-range communication is active.
The present invention has the purpose to solve this problem.